And In The End
by cindylouwho38
Summary: After Bill disappears, Sookie searches for answers.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie knew something horrible had happened; this was supposed to be the happiest night of her life. She also knew calling the police would be a waste of her time, despite the strides Bill had made in town. So Sookie did the only thing she could do. She called Eric.

Eric sounded very full of himself answering the phone, knowing it was her. His tone sobered once she had relayed what had happened. She could hear his quick movements in the background as he raced to his car and sped northward into the night. Promising to be there as fast as he could, he disengaged the call. Thoughts sped through Eric's mind as he flew up the highway, wondering what fate Bill had met and if this would be the defining moment that would lead he and Sookie into bed together.

Sookie too had thoughts racing through her mind, hoping she was right in calling Eric. Not that she really had anyone else to call besides her brother Jason and her best friend Tara, both who had had enough of the supernatural to last them a spell, and who would probably be glad to have Bill out of their lives for the moment.

She began to think who would want to harm Bill, apart from half the town of Bon Temps. She assumed it had to e someone of great strength and speed to have taken him without any ruckus and minimal damage while she was in the ladies room repairing her makeup. Sookie glanced down at the sparkling diamond on her left hand. She hadn't' even been able to accept; Sookie's eyes filled with tears once again. She realized Eric would be less than thrilled to help her if he saw the glittering diamond. She reluctantly removed the ring and carefully placed it in the black velvet box and then into her purse.

She soon heard the smooth purr of an expensive car in close proximity, even though she couldn't read the driver's thoughts with him being a vampire and all. A moment later the gleaming black Porsche appeared in front of the restaurant.

Sookie couldn't deny the fact that her pulse quickened as Eric easily maneuvered himself out of the car and to her side in an instant. He certainly was gorgeous, dressed in an expensive steel grey suit which set off his blazing blue eyes. Eric appraised Sookie, looking her over, taking the time to admire the swell of her breasts.

"Good evening Sookie. What has happened here? Start from the beginning."

"Bill and I came here for a nice, quiet dinner after everything that has happened. He arranged for the restaurant to be closed just for us. After we, I finished dining, I went to the ladies room. When I came out, Bill was gone. Some plants and tables had been knocked over, but it must have happened quickly because I didn't hear anything. I wasn't gone very long, so whoever did this had to be quick and strong. I doubt the attacker was human."

Eric went inside the vacant restaurant, examining the damage, looking for evidence and clues of Bill's attacker. Sookie stood on the threshold, nervously pulling her wrap around her as Eric investigated.

"I made some calls on my way here. No one has any idea in regards to Bill's whereabouts. Not even the Queen has any idea as to what misfortune may have occurred to her subject. She is most eager to find out." Eric gave the restaurant a last look over. "There is no sign of blood or anything else that would give me an indication as to what has happened. I can only say that who did this is working outside the sanctions of this area.

Sookie's mind continued to race. So much had happened in the past 24 hours; she had hardly had time to process and now Bill . . . . could be gone from her forever. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again and fought to stay in control while in Eric's presence.

"Eric, could you please take me home? I, I don't know what else to do."

Eric nodded and they walked over to his car and drove back to Bon Temps in silence. Despite the fact that Sookie hated to read others thoughts, she wished she could read Eric's right now. The drive took no time at all, and soon they were back at the old farmhouse. They both got out and walked to the front door. Sookie unlocked the door and went inside. Eric hesitated, waiting for an invitation. "Oh Eric, please come in. Thank you for bringing me home."

Sookie set to fixing herself a cup of tea and warmed Eric a bottle of True Blood. They sat at the ancient (not as ancient as Eric, however) kitchen table in silence. Finally Eric spoke. "Sookie, I recommend you do not try to seek out Bill's captors on your own. Wait until I or Pam are with you before you do anything . . . foolish."

Sookie glared at Eric. "Even if I were to be so _foolish_, Eric, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Temper, temper, Sookie. It suits you." Eric combined an easy smile and a leer together as he leaned over and brushed her cheek gently with the tips of his fingers. "Someday Sookie, you will be mine." He paused taking in her reaction of combined arousal and nervousness. "I must go now, but I will return tomorrow with whatever news I have learned and we can discuss our options." He leaned over and kissed Sookie hard, and then almost immediately vanished. The only reason she knew he was gone, was because she heard the car start up and pull out the driveway.

She sat there in stunned silence, overwhelmed to say the least. It was still relatively early, according to vampires; it was only two am. She wondered what caused Eric to have to leave so suddenly. Filled with questions, she rinsed her tea mug and Eric's drained bottle, and headed up stairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie did not think she would fall asleep very easily. She was so worried about Bill, but there was nothing more she could do at this point. Eric was looking into it. And if Bill couldn't stop his attacker or attackers, there was no way she would be able to do so. As strong as she felt from fighting off the maenad, she wasn't sure she was ready to take on any supernatural creatures.

So, she lcollapsed on her bed, still in her lavender finery, and tried to keep her emotions under control, not wanting to give in to the overwhelming sadness and despair she was feeling. Despite her whirling emotions, she soon fell into a sound sleep.

She wasn't sure how long she had slept when she sensed a presence close to her, arousing her from slumber. Her first thought it was Bill, but the scent was all wrong. The solid body in bed with her was vampire, but it was not Bill. It was Eric. And he was not wearing any clothing.

Eric was rock hard and smooth and smelled of something exotic and foreign. "Eric?" Sookie said tersely. "What are you doing in my bed and why on God's green earth are you naked?"

Eric laughed quietly, a low rumble from deep within his chest. "After I left, I went to check Bill's house to see if anything had happened there. I checked all around the house and yard and got a bit dusty from the renovations that Bill has been undertaking. I did not think you would appreciate me tracking that into your bed."

"Who says I appreciate you being in my bed at all?" Sookie was still terse but she couldn't deny the sparks of sexual tension between them.

Sookie stiffened suddenly and sneezed. She sat up abruptly and turned on the light next to the bed. Scrutinizing Eric as carefully as she dare, after all he was still completely naked, she found the offending silvery threads of fine dust, and flicked them to the floor. She crossed her arms across her chest and readied herself for the verbal onslaught of erotic come-ons that she was sure Eric was about to verbalize. Instead he completely surprised her by giving her a slightly sheepishly concerned smile, and quietly said "Bless you, Sookie." It was not normally in his habit to participate in the irrelevant practices of humans, but he allowed himself this slight discretion considering the circumstances.

He sat up and turned away from her and pulled his jeans up off the floor and quickly slipped back into them, timed perfectly so she that had no choice but to admire his very fine ass. Blushing slightly, she thanked him and relaxed her posture slightly. Eric smiled, his porcelain white teeth gleaming in the lamplight.

"Eric, why are you here? Why did you come back?" She forced herself to not stare at Eric's perfectly sculpted biceps, reminding herself that she was all but engaged to Bill. She didn't even know the extent to which Eric was involved in Bill's disappearance, if at all.

"I sensed your . . .distress." He paused on the last word, as if he were internally translating from his ancestral language.

"You didn't need to sense any such thing. You know I'm upset! Bill suddenly going missing while I'm in the bathroom; of course I am distressed, Eric!"

Eric studied her, noting even in her rage, her beauty. There was something else there, he couldn't quite discern. Their blood bond was not (yet) strong enough for him to get to the root of the emotion that was lying beneath the surface. "Sookie, is there something you have not told me?"

"Eric, I told you what happened. We had a quiet dinner. I went to the ladies room. I came back, and Bill was gone. You saw what the restaurant looked like, with the chairs toppled over and everything." Sookie was dangerously close to falling apart again, on the edge of losing her control in front of Eric.

"I believe you. You've given me no reason to doubt you and I would know if you were lying to me. I know you care deeply for Bill. I just wondered if there was something more." He scrutinized her once more, as if he were trying to glamor her into revealing her innermost thoughts and secrets.

"Eric, I love him!" Sookie jumped up from her bed, fists clenched.

Eric knew this, but it was another thing to hear her say it. "And what of me Sookie," he asked, rising quickly and coming to her side. "What do you feel for me?" He grabbed her quickly by her shoulders, suddenly aware of the time. He kissed her hard on the mouth, pressing his body against hers, so she could feel his erection pressing up against her body.

And just as quickly as he had kissed her, he was dressed and out the window before she could even react to his invasion of her personal space. She put a finger to her lips, tender from the intensity of his kiss. She let her finger linger there for a moment, and then put the thought of Eric out of her mind.

She slowly began to undress, carefully hanging up the exquisite lavender dress, before she went to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once her ministrations were complete, she could see the faint light creeping over the horizon through the window Eric had quickly exited. She sat down on her bed with her purse and took out the small velvet box. Opening it, she was once again struck by the beauty of the ring that Bill had chosen for her, and let the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep. All she could feel was a flood of heated emotion and passion toward Eric. He was all over her kissing and touching her in more than one place at once. They were kissing and Eric's hands were threading through her hair.

She was touching herself, sliding her fingers in and out of herself. Eric watched every move she made, open mouthed and and enraptured by her actions. And when she slid her slippery fingers out and said to him, "This is what you do to me, Eric," he very nearly exploded.

Sookie went to lick her fingers clean, but Eric beat her to it, licking one digit at a time, slowly before moving to the next. He could not believe what she had done, and it only made him want her more.

Quickly he shoved her down and pressed himself inside her, unable to hold back any longer, murmuring her name, moaning as he filled her. Sookie willingly took him, forgetting reason and rationale in the throes of passion. She was certain the bed was going to collapse due to the ferociousness of their coupling. She was afraid SHE would break, but the murrmurings and looks from Eric kept her from pulling away and continued to be drawn into him as he thrust inside her again and again.

Eric knew she was close. He slid a hand in between her legs and slid it down her clit. He could hear Sookie moaning in pleasure and calling his name, begging him. Fangs sliding out. He bit into her shoulder, delighting in her taste. A few more thrusts and flicks of his finger sent them over the edge, screaming and calling out each other's name.

Sookie sat up and found herself completely clothed with Eric laying fully clothed against the headboard, smiling at her. "Enjoy your dream?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up! What are you doing back here?"

Eric laughed. "You can't deny it Sookie, you were dreaming about me."

Sookie glared at him. "And how do you know what goes on in my dreams?"

"Sookie, you were wrything in your sleep and calling out my name."

Sookie paled and turned to stare at Eric. "I. Did. What?"

Eric just smiled back at her while she glared daggers at him.

"This is your fault. If you hadn't made me suck those bullets out of you . . . none of this would've happened."

"So you admit you dreamt of me? From what I could tell I was very good." Aroused, Eric slid closer to Sookie, fangs coming out. He reached up to touch her hair, but the sound of his cell phone stopped him.

He sighed. Of course, he thought. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller id, rolled his eyes and said, answering, "This better be good."

On the other end, Pam rolled her eyes, having a good idea what she interrupted. She almost giggled at the thought, and barely managed to restrain herself. "Bill has been located, Master. Lorena has taken him. It will be light very soon, so there is not much you can do. And since he is her child, she probably won't kill him. Yet."

"Agreed."

"Do you need anything else this evening, Master?"

"No, you've done enough already." He sounded mildly irritated.

"Good evening, Master."

"Good evening." Eric ended the call and turned to Sookie. "Bill has been located."

"Really? Is he ok? Where is he?" Sookie was overjoyed at the news.

"I do not know. I do know it was Lorena who took him. He is probably safe for now, being her child."

"That evil bitch! Why would she do such a thing?"

"Some makers cannot bear to be separated from their children, even if they have let them go. From what I gather, Lorena wasn't stable to begin with . . .perhaps that is why."

"She is jealous. Jealous that Bill has found true love with me."

Eric made a sort of choking sound. "In love with someone who dreams of another?"

Sookie ignored his comment. "So what do we do?"

"Nothing now. It is too close to dawn. I will contact her tomorrow and find out why she has done this and done it in my territory. For now, I must find a place to rest. I would not make it home in time." Eric looked at Sookie, expectantly.

Sookie sighed. "Well there is the cemetary, or Bill's house, but Jessica might be there."

"I will have to take that risk. Do you know where he rests?"

Sookie nodded and explained the location, shuddering.

"What is wrong?" Eric demanded, wary of the increasing light.

"It's just that I promised Bill I would never tell anyone where he rested. "

"Sookie, he isn't here now, and this knowledge is useless to me other than it giving me immediate safety. You have my word that I will not use it against Bill in the future, nor will I share this information with anyone else."

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears at the very thought of Bill again.

"I must leave you now, but I will return the moment it is dark."

Sookie nodded again, her lower lip still trembling.

"Pleasant dreams, dear Sookie." Eric kissed her hard on the mouth and then vanished before her eyes.

Sookie sat back against the headboard, pulled the covers up to her chin and cried.


End file.
